Unstoppable
by Moira.Shipper
Summary: Little change in the final scene of 'Under Covers'. Part 1 of "This is Acting".


**Author:** MoiraShipper  
 **Summary:** Little change in the final scene of 'Under Covers'. Part 1 of "This is Acting".

 **Hi guys. As you all know, I have always been a Jibbs fan and will always be, even if the director has been dead for almost a decade. But unfortunately sometimes we have to make some complicated decisions to start a new page, whether in life, in our diary or in a fanfiction. For that reason, "This is acting" in its three parts will be my last Jibbs. Nothing more to add. I hope you enjoy it and long live the queen (Gibbs, 5th season).**

 **Unstoppable**

 _I'm unstoppable  
I'm a Porsche with no brakes  
I'm invincible_  
 **Sia-Unstoppable**

"She didn't tell you?" Ducky asked Gibbs, after adjusting his medals on his tuxedo, for the marines ball.

Gibbs felt his stomach sink, but only raised an eyebrow in response and then felt his heart stop for a moment as he looked to the stairs, watching Jenny descending slow.

The entire room fell silent as the director descended the stairs, watching them with a smile as she moved with elegance and confidence. She was dazzling in her long and dark green dress that matched her eyes nicely. But despite the confidence with she walked, her eyes looked a little uncertain that only she and Gibbs could identify, for knowing each other so well.

"Jenny, or the lovely director asked me to escort her." Ducky explained, wanting to make everything clear to his friend and then gave him a strange look, before going to the end of the stairs to extend his arm to the lovely director,

Abby, Tony, Ziva and McGee were amazed at the director's production and seeing her in Ducky's arms, at the same time they were conformed that Jenny hadn't invited Gibbs to be her escort.

Gibbs had a look of admiration and desire on his face from seeing her stop with Ducky in front of him and she gave him a small smile, almost imperceptible, but loaded with meanings as longing and desire as he was invaded by her scent, before they both headed for the elevator.

It was then that Gibbs decided to act, following his instinct. He missed Jenny, dammit, but if they couldn't have a relationship anymore, that didn't mean they couldn't spend time together, other than talking about cases,

"Ducky!"

Jenny stopped inside the elevator, clicking the hold button and waiting for her escort. The old legist smiled as walked toward Gibbs, who nodded to his tuxedo.

"Can you lend it to me for the night?"

"I thought you'd never ask." The older man said, taking the tuxedo off and removing his medals.

Gibbs hastened to remove his polo shirt, putting on his bowtie, and then Ducky's tuxedo, grateful he had choose to go to work in black pants. He put a hand on Ducky's shoulder, before running to the elevator, entering and clicking the button for the garage.

"Jethro? What happened to Ducky?" Jenny asked suspiciously, raising an eyebrow and staring at her ex-partner, who smirked.

"Ducky had a problem and lent me his tuxedo so I could be your escort in his place."

She stared at him, knowing that this must have been the two men's idea, but her anger vanished, leaving a small smile on her lips. She still had feelings for him, but she shook her head, leaving those thoughts aside because she had made a choice, so she decided to leave the heavy subject aside so they could have a nice evening at the ball.

"You're impossible Jethro." She said, shaking her head and laughing, which made him smile.

"No. I'm unstoppable."

She rolled her eyes, staring at the panel indicating that they were almost in the garage, and then took a deep breath, turning to Gibbs, placing a kiss on his face carefully so as not to smear him with her lipstick.

Her lips lingered a little, brushing there as she and Gibbs remembered the feel of their lips and skin together and she pulled away with her heart racing, staring at the metal door.

Gibbs extended his arm to hers, entwining them gently and holding her glued to him, surprised and with his cheek tingling where she had kissed him and she said before the doors oppened:

"Happy birthday, Jethro."


End file.
